


Moving on

by Tara6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara6/pseuds/Tara6
Summary: Hermione agreed to do a favor, but ends up helping herself.





	Moving on

“George? George are you in here?” Hermione asked while slowly opening the bedroom door.

Upon entering the room she immediately found him lying sprawled on a chair. Even deep in sleep he still had hold of the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. 

“Oh George.” She whispered forlornly. It was just as she feared. Earlier that day she’d run into Angelina Johnson who’d been in a simmering rage.

“It’s useless!” She exclaimed. “All he does is work. Work, work and after that he’ll drink. I tried Hermione, I really did, but I can’t do it anymore.” Tears running down her face.

Hermione had been quick to offer a neatly transfigured handkerchief to the distraught woman. “It’s alright Angelina. Here take this, that’s it deep breath now.”

Wiping the tears off Angelina took a shuddering breath. “Do you know the worst part? I don’t even think he noticed me leaving.”

Hermione gave her hand a squeeze in comfort. “I’m sure that’s not true. George is just lost I suppose. Without Fred…” voice tapering off.

“Yes without Fred.” Angelina agreed, voice hoarse. No more words were needed.

“I’m going to visit Oliver for a while. He told me I’d be welcome and I think some time away would do me some good. All I’ve been doing these past three months is try to help George and I’m just so very tired.”

Hermione nodded. “If that’s what you need then that’s what you’ll do. Take all the time you need.”

“But what about George?” Angelina asked. “Who’ll look after him if I don’t? You know that Mrs. Weasley still can’t look at him without crying and George blocked any Floo access from The Burrow.

There’d been a big blow up at a Weasley family dinner just two weeks before, which resulted in George storming off and refusing any contact with the family. Even Ginny was ignored.

“I’ll look in on him.” Hermione heard herself say to her surprise. Yes she liked George, but they weren’t very close. Seeing Angelina’s relief, she didn’t dare to retract her words.

“Would you? Oh Hermione thank you!” Angelina promptly pulled her in a hug. “That’s such a load off my mind.”

Gently hugging back Hermione answered. “It’s no trouble for me. To be honest it’ll be a relief to get away from The Burrow for a bit.”

“Ron still not catching on?”

Pulling her hair in frustration Hermione sighed. “No, and I have no clue as to how I can make it any more clear than ‘Ron I don’t think we should date.’ It’s like he’s just not hearing me.”

“Listening was never Ron’s strength.” Angelina said. “And I bet Mrs. Weasley is no help on that front either.”

“Oh good grief no.” Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. “She’s convinced that I’ll ‘come to my senses’ soon enough.”

Angelina pondered a bit before presenting an idea. “Why not stay in George’s spare room until you go back to Hogwarts? It’s only two months away and I’m nog going to be using it anymore. Some time away from The Burrow might do you some good too.”

“I can’t just move in with George without asking.” Hermione gasped.

“Why not?” Angelina asked bitterly. “It’s not as if he’ll notice.”

Hesitantly Hermione nodded. She had been looking for a reason to leave The Burrow and she did just promise to look after George. “If you’re sure it’s alright then I’ll do it.”

Angelina smiled. “That’s settled then. I’ll clear out my things so you can move in tonight. Ollie arranged a portkey for me to the Puddlemere Stadium. From there we’ll to his flat. He says he wants me to try out for an open chaser position.”

“Good luck! I’m sure you’ll get it.” Hermione assured.

“Thanks Hermione.” Angelina said, giving her another hug. “And good luck to you too, with everything.”

Waving goodbye Hermione had gone to get her things from The Burrow. Surprisingly the house was empty and she was on her own, making packing an easier task. Leaving behind a note instead of waiting for someone to come home felt cowardly, but it would have to do.

‘Dear all,  
I’m leaving for a while to get my head straight. Don’t owl me. Will see you on the Hogwart Express.  
Love Hermione’

The note was very brief and to the point. Very unlike her perhaps, but she had no clue what else to write. What could she put on paper that she hadn’t already tried to say? Leaving The Burrow behind Hermione treated herself to a visit to her favorite bookstore/café in London. Yes it was Muggle, but Wizarding literature lacked some of the things she loved sometimes. Logic.

She picked up a collection of Sherlock Holmes’s adventures and settled into a comfortable chair to read. By the time she’d finished her book it was already late in the evening and the staff of the café were shooting her looks to urge her to leave.

Flustered, Hermione paid for the numerous cups of tea she’d consumed and headed outside to look for a quiet place to apparate from. Deciding on a quiet and dark alley, she closed her eyes, focused and…

POP

…appeared at the back entrance to WWW. Naturally the backdoor was locked, but Hermione knew how to get in. 

“Voldemort Stinks” she said clearly as she drew a W shape across the door with her wand, causing the door to unlock. Hesitating for a moment she took a deep breath and entered. With closed eyes she waited for 5 seconds.

Nothing happened. She wasn’t doused with water, no alarm started to shriek. She released the breath she was holding. Thankfully George hadn’t changed the password after the big fight.  
She relocked the door with a wave of her wand and made her way upstairs to tell George she was there. Although Angelina had warned her, she hadn’t truly expected to find George in the state he was in. 

Tiptoeing her way to him she gently extracted the bottle of Firewhiskey from his grip and draped the blanket on his bed around his body. She then quietly left the room with the bottle.  
The rest of the flat looked like a disaster zone. Dirty dishes stacked all over, papers strewn not just across the desk but also the floor. A floor that had a big black mark on it that looked like something had exploded.

Hermione decided to ignore it all in favor of entering the spare room which thankfully was spotless. “I’ll deal with the mess tomorrow.” She said to herself as she got ready to sleep.

*******  
George woke up to a pounding head and groaned. Without opening his eyes he stumbled to the dresser where he kept his Pepper-Up Potions and downed one expertly.

As his mind cleared he suddenly noticed two things.  
1\. There was a smell of cooking coming from the kitchen.  
2\. That should be impossible since Angelina had the ability to burn water. Literally. He’d seen her do it.

Thinking his mother had somehow invaded his flat George’s rage built up quick as she threw his bedroom door open. “What do you think you’re doing here? Didn’t I make it clear that….Hermione?” He asked perplexed. “You….here….what???”

Looking around he suddenly noticed that his flat was now spotless. “Did you clean up here? Why did you…what’s going on?”

“Yes I cleaned. Honestly George, this place looked more like a pigsty than a flat. Now sit down and eat your breakfast.” She pointed to the plate filled with a full English breakfast.  
Too confused to argue George plopped down on the kitchen chair and automatically began to eat.

“Angie’s gone isn’t she?” he finally said after a few minutes of quietly eating.

Hermione nodded. “She left a note for you. I…I could get it if you want.”

“Nah, I figured she’d be gone weeks ago. I’ve been ignoring her for ages.” George said, not looking up from the cup of tea he was now holding.

“That was on purpose?” Hermione sounded outraged. “She was in a right state when I saw her, how could you?”

George scoffed. “How could I? How could she? All she wanted was to talk about Fred, about Quidditch, about the war. I told her I didn’t want to but did she listen? NO! She called me Fred the other day you know. So yes I ignored her when she talked about anything I don’t want to talk about. If it took her this long to catch on? Then good riddance, she’s no true friend of mine!”

He saw Hermione purse her lips and carried on. “And what’s it to you huh? What right do you have to judge? You’ve been hiding at The Burrow for months. At least I’ve been doing something with my time. What have you accomplished lately? Just bugger off and leave me alone.”

“You listen to me George Weasley and listen to me well.” Hermione growled threateningly. “What’s it to me you ask? I’m your friend. I know I haven’t been a great one lately but I am. And I refuse to stand by and let you drink yourself to death! Angelina’s worried about you and frankly so am I.”

“Take your worries and shove them up your…”

“Furthermore…” Hermione interrupted. “I’m not judging you. The mess I cleaned up perhaps, but not you George.”

Grabbing his hand she continued. “How can I judge you? Look at all you’ve been doing.” She waved a hand at the papers now stacked and sorted neatly on the desk. “You’ve been creating some extraordinary things, you’ve been running the store… you’ve been productive. Me? You’re right. I have been hiding. Hiding from everything, from everyone. Reading your notes… George it’s remarkable. The salve you’re working on to reduce scars, it could really work I think.”

George tried to pull his hand back, but Hermione had a surprisingly tight grip.

“Let me help you.” Hermione pleaded. “It might be selfish and I know you might not want me here… but please. Let me help, be useful for a change. I won’t talk about anything you don’t want I swear. I don’t think you should be alone.”

“So I’m your next project then?” George asked drily.

She raised an eyebrow. “If that’s how you want to see it, sure. Personally the only project I see is finding a way to perfect your salve added with you doing me the favor of helping me to stop hiding from things. Well except for from Ron. I actually am hiding from him, but truly I don’t believe that should count.”

Letting his head hang back, George closed his eyes. ‘What would it hurt to let her stay? At least she’d be less annoying company than Angie and she’d be actually helping with his projects instead of nagging him to stop working so much.’

“If I let you stay you will not,” putting emphasis on the word not “under any circumstance contact mum or let her or anyone else of the family into the flat. There’s a reason I put up owl wards.”  
Hermione nodded resolutely and extended a hand. “We have an accord Mr. Weasley.”

A hint of smile appeared on his face as he shook her hand. “Yes Ms. Granger, we do.”

*******  
Things didn’t miraculously get better and they had quite a few yelling matches over the weeks, but for the first time in a long while Hermione felt better.

Working in the store’s backroom she not only helped perfect the ‘Scars be gone’ salve, which was tested by a tearful Lavender who couldn’t stop looking at her now again pristine skin. She also helped George develop the ‘Nightmares No More’ orbs. 

These handy orbs were sold in pairs and were to be placed on your bedside tables. If either of the people in possession of the orb had a nightmare, the orb would send an alarm to the other orb, waking the other so they could check on the one having a nightmare.

Hermione was particularly proud of the spellwork she’d accomplished on that project and was very impressed by George’s ability to invent his own spells.

Though she helped with the development, she was less impressed by the ‘Red Rocks Rockcandies’ that changed the hair color of the one who ate it to a Weasley red.

“Excellent advertising there don’t you think?” 

After a fight she tossed all the liquor she could find in the flat out.

“You do know I can buy new bottles yeah?”

She forced George to eat regularly and they spent hours upon hours in the labs together. It was invigorating, it gave her purpose and most of all it gave her a new understanding of the man she now shared a flat with.

Hermione had known that George was clever, how could she not after seeing some of the things he and Fred had created, but never truly realized how brilliant he really was and knowledgeable in so many subjects.

He was passionate about spell creation and his knowledge of Charms and Transfiguration matched, if not transcended her own. They would have the most satisfying discussions she ever remembered having and through it all…neither mentioned any of the subjects barred by the other.

All these years Hermione had been so entangled in the war, in Harry and Ron, in taking care of them and protecting them, that she didn’t notice anything else but that.  
She was noticing George now though and she liked what she saw. He was handsome, even with his missing ear. He was clever, oh so clever and most importantly he never mocked her for her eagerness to learn. To do things with her knowledge. 

Not like Ron, who did mock her and ignore anything she said that he deemed unimportant, or Harry, who did try really he did, but could never truly follow her string if thought.

During one of their tests of the orbs there was a huge explosion which caused both Hermione and George to laugh for minutes on end. Hermione almost didn’t dare think it… she was happy.

*******  
Hermione screamed as Bellatrix carved into her flesh. It hurt, Merlin it hurt so much.

“Wake up…Hermione wake up!”

She couldn’t get away, she was pinned down. She kicked out, struggling to be free, feeling her kick connect.

“For the love of…” she heard someone curse “Hermione it’s George. You’re safe. I’d appreciate it if you stopped try to maim me, thank you very much.”

“George?” she gasped. Struggling to catch her breath. She was pulled into a tight embrace and could feel his heart pounding under her cheek. It was almost going as fast as her own.

“There you go. You with me again Granger?” His hand was drawing soothing circles on her back.

Burrowing closer into his side she nodded. “I’m sorry.” She said meekly.  
“It’s fine.” George reassured her. “You’re fine, everything’s fine.”

“No it’s not.” Hermione sniffled. Heading into ‘forbidden’ territory she continued. “Nothing’s fine. So many people are gone or hurt or pretending nothing happened. How will it ever be fine?”  
She felt George press a kiss to the side of her head and blushed as she listened to his reply.

“Things will be fine. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but they will be.”

“When did you become an optimist?” she asked.

George chuckled , her head bounced a but as he did. “I’ve always been an optimist, just not lately. Though you being here has made it a bit better. At least there’s food and an extra test subject does come in handy…Ooof.” He grunted as she elbowed him in the side.

“But seriously Hermione thanks, for being here for me, for listening to me when I said I don’t want to talk about things. You can though…talk to me about things that is. I would listen if you wanted to talk about anything. I’m here for you too.”

“Thank you George.” Hermione whispered tiredly as she closed her eyes, soothed by his now steady heartbeat. Feeling him try to get up she clutched him tight.

“Stay!” she demanded.

He hesitated. “Hermione…” voice trailing off.

“Please.” She implored him as she held him tighter.

George sighed as he settled back in the bed and wrapped the blankets more securely around them. “Alright I’ll stay. I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“What if I want you to stay forever?” Hermione asked.

“I can do forever.” He answered.

She hummed a bit and fell asleep curled up in his chest. Leaning up on his elbow to look at her, George pushed the hair out of her face. 

“Yeah, I can do forever with you.” He told her sleeping form. He laid back down and buried his face in the mass of hair belonging to the brunette who’d dug herself into his heart.

Tomorrow would come and bring new problems, but he’d face them then. He could see himself facing them now and that was all thanks to her.

-The End-


End file.
